Someday, Somehow
by born.for.this.misery
Summary: Something has happened to Cameron and House is her medical proxy. Set around 11 months after Help Me.  Just give it a go! HAMERON FOREVER with  eventual Wuddy.
1. Old Friends, Ex Lovers and New Beginning

_**Someday, Somehow**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Old Friends, Ex Lovers and New Beginnings **_

Gregory House sat quietly in his office re-reading the new immunology article by Chicago's Northwestern Memorial Hospital's Head of Allergy & Immunology, Allison Cameron. He would never openly admit how proud he was when she got that job or that he had made sure that she was selected as a candidate, he knew she would hate if she found out she only got the job because of him but he also knew that he wouldn't need to do that, anybody who came across her resume would definitely hire her. Graduated high school top of her class and top 10% of the country as well as honours when she graduated college and med school. It was very impressive considering the death of her husband; add an internship at the mayo clinic, a 3-year fellowship under one of the best doctors in the country, 3 years as Head of the ER and even some experience as Dean of Medicine she was a sure thing for any job she applied for and she was 34.

House was lost in thought when a certain blonde Australian rushed into the room and he clumsily hid the medical journal. No need for an annoying wombat to be asking why he was reading the article of somebody he practically drove away from all of her friends and her husband, even her work.

"What happened? Kill the patient and come running to daddy? Sorry even I'm not that good." He said in his anything but unusual sarcastic tone.

"_Linda _is stable and getting prepped for a MRI. Listen House I just got off the phone with Libby, something's happened." The urgency was clear in Chase's voice but house could not yet see any reason to care.

"Things happen all the time and who the hell is Libby?"

"Libby Cameron, she's Allison's sister she said, ah, she said that Cameron's in the hospital she, she wouldn't say what happened," Chase was visibly worried, eyes brimming with tears but even a 11 month relationship with Cuddy couldn't stop House from being House.

"So what, you think the bid bad wolf will call up and scare them into telling them she what? Broke her arm, she slipped in the tub? What makes you think I care?" Truthfully House was interested and maybe slightly worried but he wasn't truthful very often at least not about his own feelings.

"If it was up to me I wouldn't be telling you a thing but it's not up to me, you're her medical proxy," the great Greg House was shocked actually shocked, it didn't happen often and when it did it was only a flash of emotion which he quickly recovered from.

" I'm going out on a limb here and I'm going to say that those forms have a few girly G's"

"She's in the hospital House, hurt, sick, dying, I don't know and that all you care about, she forged your signature on the proxy forms? She trusted you to do the right thing if it came down to it, God knows why! You'll never change, you're still the same selfish bastard you were 8 years ago!" Chase stormed out of the office in a fury leaving House alone in his office

+h/c+

House walked into his apartment at around 1:00 in the morning and saw the light in his bedroom on so he knew that Cuddy was there. He had gotten an earful from Wilson, Foreman and even Thirteen about what he should do about Cameron but he hadn't yet had a chance to discuss it with Cuddy nor did he want to.

"You're late," she greeted.

"Sorry the patient went into respiratory distress, had to solve it before she walked towards the light, Taub wasn't convincing enough."

"It's fine I just wanted to talk but it's late now."

"Talk about what?" house inquired.

"You know what House, you're not even the least bit curious as to what's going on with Cameron in Chicago?"

"Of course I am I just, I, I don't – "

"I think you should go and see her, at least talk to her," Cuddy said.

"Wha? Really?" House replied surprised at her suggestion.

"Greg I love you but I know that she means something to you even if you refuse to admit it, I've seen all the articles in you desk hidden away like a porn stash, everybody see's the way you look at each other. There has always been something between you. Greg we've been friends half our lives, we both deserve happiness maybe we just thought that it was with each other because we were to scared to actually take the risk.

"Lisa I'm – " He began

"Greg don't apologise or deny this or whatever you're going to do. I will always be there for you but if even a small part of you thinks you even remotely feel anything for her go because I pulled so string and Cameron isn't in the hospital because of some freak everyday accident. She was admitted for self harm."

"She what?"

"I don't know the full story that's all her sister would tell me but House she's in a bad way, it looks like she's been cutting for I while now, she needs somebody who has been through it, somebody who she cares about." Cuddy was trying to convince him but it was harder that she thought it would be, he just couldn't get that last conversation with her out of his head. _**I was in love you, I was an idiot, I tried to understand you because I thought I could heal you.**_

"She doesn't care about me anymore. I made sure to ruin any chance of that."

"This is Cameron were talking about, do you really believe that she hates you, Chase murdered a man and she doesn't even hate him."

House just stood there for a while, he didn't know how long but he knew what he needed to do. He walked over to Cuddy and place a kiss on her lips. It was slow ans bittersweet, they broke apart and he looked deep into her eyes, they were a bluish-green but they weren't as green as Cameron's.

"I'll book you a flight out in the morning."

"Thank you Lisa."

**A/N: So I'm trying out a Hameron Fic because I absolutely love them! I Gave Huddy a nice sweet ending because I actually do like them I just prefer House with Cameron and Cuddy with Wilson. I do however absolutely hate Chase and Cameron so I may consider some chase bashing in the future but I'm not sure. **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Any feedback is welcome! Ideas are welcome to but may not be used!**

**-Em**


	2. What Should Be And What Is

_**Someday, Somehow**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**What Should Be And What Is**

"I need the room number for Allison Cameron," House requested when he finally arrived at the hospital.

"Name?" The woman behind the desk responded.

"ALL-I-SON…CAM-ER-ON, are you deaf cause I got to say not the best career path," he remarked.

"Your name?" She rephrased.

"Greg House," House answered getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't let you see her."

"What do you mean you can't let me? I'm her proxy."

"I'm sorry it say right here that you have to speak with Mrs. Elger before you can see Ms. Cameron," she picked up the phone and mumbled something while House stood there impatiently waiting for her, " She won't be a moment sir just take a seat."

House limped over to the seat in the waiting area and pondered on resent events. He and Cuddy had broken up and he actually felt bad about it, he had rushed to the side of a woman who possibly, probably hated him and he was waiting for somebody who he didn't even know, Mrs. Elger. He liked puzzles, it was no secret and he had been trying to figure out Allison Cameron for nearly 8 years, Mrs. Elger would be one more piece to add.

"Dr. House?" House looked up to see the person asking for him and had to double back he was so sure that it was Cameron, only at closer exception he assumed it was the sister Chase had mentioned. She was older, slightly but still no mistaking her relation to his ex-subordinate.

"Yeah, hi older version of Cameron…Lizzie? Lexie?" Greeted House in his own infamous way.

"Libby, I'm glad Robert convinced you to come." She smiled brightly but much more coolly than Cameron.

"Firstly, the wombat didn't convince me to do anything and secondly, most people aren't glad to meet me so I'm assuming that Cameron hasn't told you much about me."

"Actually she told me that you were a arrogant genius who didn't give damn about anyone other than himself, and all his little games." House began to say something but was cut off by the clearly more courageous Cameron, "I also known how many times I have had to listen to her crying over you only to hear her praising you and worshiping you that next time she called. Dr. House I don't know you but I know my sister, she smart and funny and beautiful and she's probably the strongest person I've ever met but ever since she met you she has questioned everything about herself. When it comes to you my sister doesn't have a history of doing the smart thing hence you being her medical proxy because after everything she has some twisted idea that you actually care what happens to her. I think you should just walk away before you do anymore damage ho-."

House was slightly shocked that this woman was actually telling him not to see Cameron and even more shocked that he, now more than ever wanted to see her and talk to her, so he cut Libby off before she could continue.

"If nothing else she trusted my medical opinion and like you said you don't know me so you should to."

"Like I was saying, however if you actually care about her than I'll let you see her cause I've never seen her like this and I have know idea what to do. It's like she's there with me and I'm watching her slip away. She needs somebody who has been through just a fraction of what she's gone through and I don't know if that person is you but I'm giving everything I've got and it's not enough, you're my last chance."

House considered this a lot right now he had to make a decision because his presence in her like would either completely destroy her or it would help her.

"I'm not gonna crush her."

+h/c+

To anyone else it wouldn't look like anything was wrong not even to House. One the way to her room Libby had told him more about her condition, she had been smart and all of her cuts had been made on her thighs and legs, small and shallow, only just drawing blood. They weren't suicide attempts; they were relief from a different type of pain. He could understand that, some times when his leg hurt he had cut because the pain receptors in his brain would then focus on that pain than the pain in his thigh. As he saw her waking up he wished that he could just yell at her for being stupid but he couldn't, he understood he empathised with her.

Here eyes fluttered open and it took here a while to focus on who she was looking at but those bright blue eyes were unmistakeable "House wha-what are you dong here?" The brunette asked sounding alarmed.

"Your sister called the wombat he told me I was your proxy. I wasn't gonna come but I-"

"Get out," Cameron said surprising both her sister and House.

"Ally, he came along way…" Libby began.

"I don't care how far he's come he can go back. Go back House; go back to your girlfriend and your team and your game. I folded a long time ago and I don't want back in. "

"Fine," he said as he limped toward the doorway, "Oh and Cameron, I love your hair. Reminds me of the good old days ya know? Centrifuges, monster trucks, attempted kiss and stab." With that he left smirking that totally House smirk.

"Ally why'd you send him away?"

"Because he can't help me, can't fix me. He's just as damaged as I am.

"Maybe he's just damaged enough?" Libby said but it was more like a question.

"It doesn't matter. I don't need him anymore, don't love him. I can't"

"Well which is it little sis because love is something you can't control. You can't say sorry I don't like this one, next please."

"He is selfish and manipulative. He ruins people, he ruined Robert, he doesn't care about individual lives all that matters to him is the puzzle. Hen infects everybody around him with misery. Besides he has a girlfriend now and he-"

"Al! Ally! Alison! Are. You. Still. In. Love. With. Him?"

Every word out of her sister's mouth hit her like a brick. She should hate him, it wasn't a question, she knew that she should but she woke up and he was there and every time he's there he puts her head in such a flurry. So was she? Was she still in love with Gregory House?

**A/N: Not really happy with this chapter. Nothing seemed right as I was writing it but oh well what are you going to do eh?**

**Comment always welcome and much loved. They help stroke my ego, hopefully by the end of this fic it will be as big as House's. haha.**

**Thanks to everyone who commented the first chapter, **_**Hollie 2611, AllyCameron, Inu-Gurl07, k-girl20 & DanielaCullen1901.**_

**Also to **_**ChillinOut, I'm curious as to what you were expecting was going to happen to her and also that I think your opinion is valid and Cameron Kinda agrees with you but also in my defence I am in high school. =D**_

_**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE M.D**_

**Just to let you know my inspiration for this fic came from the **

**Nickleback Song 'Someday' it fits both POV's but mostly House.**

**-Em**


End file.
